Robert Emery
Biography Award-winning Robert D.C. Emery is a multi-skilled musician, equally at home playing or conducting classical and light music through to rock. He started playing the piano at the age of seven, studied at the Royal College of Music and is a teaching descendant of Liszt, Beethoven and Mozart. Making his highly acclaimed London debut when he was only thirteen, he now performs around the world, conducting such orchestras as the London Philharmonic, Royal Philharmonic, Japanese Philharmonic, British Philharmonic, National Symphony, Royal Liverpool Philharmonic, Basel Symphony, Singapore Lyric, Australian Metropolitan, Perth Philharmonic, Birmingham Philharmonic, Evergreen Philharmonic, Central Aichi and The London Chorus. He has worked with such diverse musical talent as Sir Simon Rattle and Bernard Haitink through to Russell Watson, Blur/Damon Albarn and Petula Clark. As an arranger, orchestrator or conductor, Emery has worked heavily in Europe, including the world premiers of Der Besuch Der Alten Dame, Dallebach Kari das Musical and Gotthelf das Musical. He is also a specialist in fusing rock/pop bands with symphony orchestras and was the creative force and conductor behind The Lovebugs/Basel Symphony Orchestra and Seven/21st Century Orchestra; all in Switzerland. As Musical Supervisor, Director or Associate, Robert has worked on; Tanz der Vampire (Theatre des Westerns, Berlin 2016), Jonathan Antoine Believe (National Tour 2015), National TV Awards (O2 Arena and live on ITV), Royal Variety Performance (Palladium), Great Festival of Creativity (Shanghai, China), Zorro the Musical (Garrick, West End), the Broadway film A Tale of Two Cities (Theatre Royal, Brighton), Songs of My Life (Garrick, West End), Betwixt (Ambassadors West End), Variety Club International Awards (Guildhall, London) Opening of St Pancras International (New London Children’s Choir), Plague Songs with Damon Albarn (Barbican), BBC Christmas Celebration (BBC TV Centre), Honk! (Trinity), Red Cross Royal Gala Ball (Mansion House), Celebrating Politics (Westminster Hall), 10 Minute Musical Challenge (Greenwich Theatre), Boorskale (Soho Theatre), And the World Goes Round, Joseph, An Evening with Rodgers and Hammerstein, Rocky Crusades and An Evening of Musicals and Music. As a producer, he has been involved with the following albums/DVDs: cross-over artist Russell Watson Anthems album and Return of the Voice, Live from the Royal Albert Hall, filmic album Carly Paoli Amore, soul rock artist Seven The Art Is King, the Voice winner Angie Ott Every Second and cross-over artist Joanna Forest How Does It Feel?. Robert is also an active concert pianist, arranger and composer (currently composing music to all 154 Shakespeare Sonnets and three different musicals). He also runs The Arts Group Limited, where the subsidiaries consist of the UK’s largest national music tuition service, Arts Academy (www.arts-academy.co.uk); a live-event production house, Arts Festivals (www.arts-festivals.co.uk); his own personal orchestra and choir, Arts Symphonic/Arts Voices (www.arts-symphonic.co.uk and www.arts-voices.co.uk); a talent agency, Arts Associates (www.arts-associates.co.uk); a lighting, sound and stage hire business, Arts Solutions (www.arts-solutions.co.uk); a small but perfectly formed record label, Arts Records (www.arts-records.co.uk); and finally a television production company focused on the producing of arts projects on digital media (www.artsproductions.co.uk). Work with Jim Steinman *Bat Out of Hell (musical) Category:People